


Poisonous Love

by yellowdreamer



Series: Lovin' U [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Not all death do part us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for Lovin' U. Thanks to my best friend for the title and other add up ideas ;)

One week after their break up, Yuto is really trying his hardest to get Ryosuke’s heart one again. But to no avail, Ryosuke just ignore him and consider him like he doesn’t been part of his life. With that situation, Yuto got no choice but to do his last plan. And he’s sure that it will succeed.

~//~//~

Ryosuke is currently walking thru the hidden streets in the city when someone suddenly blocks his way.

“What do you want?” Ryosuke ask to the stranger who looks creepy with his appearance and the way he dress.

“Hmmmm.” The creepy man scans the figure infront of him. “You~” He said as he hold his hand and pull him as he get his knife.

“Try to struggle more and you’ll die.” The creepy man said as he points his knife to his neck. Luckily, Yuto saw that event and help his ex. He beat the creepy man and helps the Ryosuke to escape and bring him home.

~//~//~

“Arigato Nakajima-san” Said the trembling guy as he sat in his sofa. The two were currently inside Ryosuke’s house.

“Anything for you, Ryosuke.” Then an awkward silence surfaced the situation.

“Aren’t you going out yet?” Ryosuke asked, breaking the silence. That sentence make Yuto’s eyes widen, which is not notice by the older, and think that he has no choice but to do the last part of his last plan.

“Uhmm… I think you need a water, wait here!”

“No need—“ But Yuto already went to his dining/kitchen area. He sighs, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

“Here~” Yuto said as he reach the living room and give the glass of water to Ryosuke. Ryosuke drank it all and feel refreshed. But then, few minutes later, he found himself on the floor, vomiting his own blood while Yuto is squatting down, staring at him lovingly.

“What did you put?” Ryosuke ask him while coughing his own blood. Yuto just shrug, like what Ryosuke did when he ask him before. Then Ryosuke found himself now laying on the flor, trying to struggle for his life.

“Why, why you’re doing this?”

“Want to know why? THEN LET ME ASK ME THIS FIRST. WHY YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT I REALLY LOVE YOU??? WHY?” Yuto shouted.

“And for the main reason why I did this—“ A laugh “—Cause, we are meant to be together… forever.” Yuto said as he slowly slips a ring to his index finger on his left hand and show that he also wear the same ring.

“Y—you…” Ryosuke cough, already near to his last breath.

“I love you Ryosuke.” Yuto said sweetly as he kiss him softly, tasting his lips that were tainted by the blood. As he pulls out the kiss, Ryosuke is already lifeless. Smiling to himself, Yuto got his gun from the bag that he brings along. Then he get Ryosuke’s both lifeless hand and force it to grip it like he’s the one whose holding it and hold his hand as he place it to his chest where his heart located.

“I really love you Ryosuke. I’m sorry that I do this. But I really need to. I’am going to make sure that this will make us meet once again in our next life. I’m going to make sure that we’ll be together again. That we’ll be happy having children and grandchildren and we’ll be living happily.” Yuto said sweetly before he pulls the trigger and ended his life, hoping that they will meet in their new life and new future.


End file.
